Los Reyes de Freljord
by UzumakiNA
Summary: Desde niña Ashe siempre había tenido un sueño, unir al pueblo de Freljord y terminar con las guerras y batallas. Sin embargo ahora tenia que lidiar con el creciente poder militar de la Garra Invernal y los rumores de la vuelta de la Bruja de Hielo en la zona este del país. Su sueño se volvía cada vez mas complicado, pero por suerte no tendrá que afrontarlo sola.
1. Malas Noticias

Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre el universo de League of Legends y me tiene parcialmente emocionado xD La verdad es que al principio no sabia muy bien de que hacerlo y luego me di cuenta de que Tryndamere fue el primer personaje que me gustó de verdad, que Ashe es uno de mis ADCs favoritos y que la historia de Freljord es realmente interesante. Asi que me pareció la trama mas obvia.

Intentaré ceñirme lo mas posible al lore real del juego pero teniendo en cuenta los cambios que ha habido pues también es un poco caótico y seguramente haya cambios. Espero que os guste, intentaré poner un capítulo a la semana si todo va bien.

Y no olvideis que los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a Riot Games.

 **Los Reyes de Freljord**

 **Capítulo 1 – Malas Noticias**

El país helado de Freljord, aquella tierra fría e inhóspita al norte de Valoran se encontraba en ese mismo instante sumido en una intensa guerra civil. Sus habitantes no solo se encontraban a merced del peor clima del mundo si no que debían vivir con miedo a que la batalla llegase a sus tierras.

Por un lado se encontraba la Tribu de Avarosa, liderada por la Arquera de Hielo, Ashe quien pretendía unificar Freljord en una única nación en la que no hubiese más guerras y que pudiese defenderse de las amenazas exteriores.

En el otro estaba Sejuani, la Colera del Invierno quien lideraba con puño de hierro a la tribu de la Garra Invernal que buscaba conquistar o aniquilar a todos los demás pueblos del país.

Las dos tenían, en esencia, el mismo objetivo aunque diferían totalmente en los métodos utilizados para conseguirlo. Sumados al conflicto había que tener en cuenta los crecientes rumores sobre la Bruja de Hielo que había vuelto a Freljord y protagonizaba los malos sueños de los habitantes de la zona.

Sin duda, en aquel instante no era un buen momento para habitar el país helado. Y sin duda ese era el pensamiento de Ashe, quien sabiendo que día a día debían luchar contra su propia tierra y su propio clima lo último que podían permitirse era luchar entre ellos mismos.

La Tribu de Avarosa se encontraba asentada al sur de Freljord, desde que Ashe tomase el liderazgo de la tribu abandonaron el nomadismo y comenzaron la construcción de un gran campamento abastecido por los ríos cercanos, la agricultura y la caza sostenida. Se habían convertido en la prueba de que un estilo de vida pacífico y sedentario era posible sin tener que depender únicamente de la caza, el pillaje y un estilo de vida nómada.

En aquel instante el verano estaba terminando y el clima era más agradable. La nieve era presente en todas las épocas del año en Freljord pero por lo menos en la zona sur durante el verano había días en los que se podía ver más verde que blanco, no por nada habían escogido aquella zona que se volvía bastante fértil entre primavera, verano y otoño.

El Campamento Avarosano se encontraba rodeado de una imponente empalizada de madera de dos metros de alto y medio de ancho, en el momento en el que abandonaron las costumbres nómadas pudieron por fin construir poderosas defensas alrededor de su hogar.

Sin embargo el número de chozas y cabañas estaba creciendo y pronto deberían ampliar las murallas para poder dar cobijo a todo el mundo, Ashe se había prometido a si misma que cuando Freljord se encontrase unida comenzarían la construcción de una imponente ciudad como las que habían en otros países de Valoran como podían ser Demacia o Noxus.

Por ahora los miembros de la Tribu habitaban en chozas y cabañas construidas con madera, paja y pieles. Las tormentas en aquella zona no eran muy abundantes y aunque pudiesen parecer habitáculos demasiado simples y frágiles les proporcionaban todo el cobijo y la seguridad necesaria.

Sin duda, la sombra de la guerra era la única amenaza en ese mismo instante.

Dentro del campamento había una segunda muralla interior, después de todo al principio el campamento era mucho más pequeño y se tuvo que expandir más adelante. En aquel instante la zona interior era habitada por los soldados de elite del ejército y sus familias.

Y al norte de la zona interior podía verse una tienda de campaña mucho mayor que las demás, estaba adornada con todo tipo de símbolos tribales y en frente de ella no había nada más dejando un pequeño espacio que solía ser usado como centro de reuniones, había una gran pira donde se hacían enormes fogatas por las noches.

Aquella tienda eran los aposentos de la Lider Ashe, que también servían como sala de reuniones para su consejo oficial. En aquel mismo instante, la joven líder se encontraba observando un mapa de Freljord que estaba dibujado sobre la parte interior de la piel de un oso de montaña tendido sobre una estructura de madera, era su pequeña mesa de mando.

La imagen de Ashe siempre era acompañada de cierto toque místico debido a su extremadamente blanquecina piel, su largo cabello blanco como la nieve y sus ojos de un color zafiro que parecía brillar con luz propia. Sus labios rojos contrastaban de forma extremadamente bella sobre su rostro blanco y puro como Freljord.

Se encontraba vestida con sus habituales ropajes que tan cómodos le resultaba, su vestido terminado en una falda acompañado de unas largas botas, unos guantes y su capa con capucha que en ese mismo instante no llevaba puesta. Todo color azul oscuro con detalles dorados.

Pronto su tranquilidad fue molestada por uno de sus consejeros que había irrumpido en su tienda. La mesa se encontraba en el centro y Ashe estaba situada al otro lado de la entrada, dedicó unos segundos a observar a la persona que había entrado.

Se trataba de Bjorn, un hombre de casi 60 años que ya había servido anteriormente a su madre en el pasado. Era alto pero la edad le había pasado factura y se encontraba encorvado y delgado. Su cabellera era canosa y su piel estaba llena de arrugas. Temía que pronto debiese despedirse de él.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó de forma respetuosa la líder de la tribu.  
\- Buenos días mi señora. – Devolvió el saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio incomodo entre los dos, probablemente porque Ashe ya se imaginaba la naturaleza de aquella visita.

\- Me temo que esta mañana soy portador de malas noticias. – Dijo sintiéndose mal por molestar a su líder por aquello. – Otra vez… - Añadió con cierta molestia.

La Arquera de Hielo suspiró, últimamente casi todo eran malas noticias cuando se trataba de aquellas reuniones matutinas.

\- El primer informe viene del oeste.  
\- ¿Sejuani? – Preguntó Ashe conociendo la respuesta, Bjorn asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Nuestros exploradores afirmar que recientemente se han unido a sus filas los pueblos vikingos del norte liderados por Olaf.

Ashe conocía bien la historia de Olaf, se trataba de un Berserker Vikingo que habitaba en las tierras del noreste de Freljord y vivían del pillaje y el saqueo por medio de embarcaciones atacando ciudades portuarias por toda la costa del país.

Sus hombres eran despiadados, crueles y extremadamente belicosos. Sin duda encajaban en las filas de Sejuani. Lo más preocupante es que el ejército Vikingo era uno de los más grandes después de los de la Tribu de Avarosa y los Garra Invernal.

\- ¿Algo más? – Preguntó la Arquera de Hielo tratando de no darle demasiada importancia, aunque sabía lo que implicaba.

Implicaba que poco a poco el ejército de Sejuani iba superando al suyo y de ser así en breves recibirían el ataque final de los Garra Invernal. Llevaba demasiado tiempo tratando de evitar dicho enfrentamiento pero con el paso de los meses iba aceptando que la Cólera del Invierno era alguien a quien no iba a poder convencer con su don para la palabra.

\- Del este llegan cada vez más rumores sobre la Bruja de Hielo, aunque nuestra aliada Lissandra insiste en que simplemente es el miedo de la gente haciéndose cada vez mayor. – Bjorn sabía que Ashe no creía en aquellos cuentos de brujas así que decidió no decir nada más. – Lo que sí sabemos es que los ataques trols son cada vez más abundantes, la Guardia de Hielo nos ha informado que pronto se encargará del asunto.

La Guardia de Hielo era una reservada y poderosa tribu que habitaba el este de Freljord, estaba controlada por Lissandra, una líder carismática, inteligente y noble que se había convertido en el aliado más poderoso de Ashe.

\- Estupendo, espero que la Guardia de Hielo acabe con Trundle antes de que se le pase por la cabeza la idea de unirse a la Garra Invernal. – Respondió la líder de la Tribu de Avarosa. – Si eso es todo ya puedes retirarte. – Añadió Ashe acostumbrada a tener solo dos informes, el correspondiente a Sejuani y la información facilitada por Lissandra.  
\- Me temo que hoy hay algo más.  
\- ¿Buenas o malas noticias? – Preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja.  
\- De momento son neutrales, lo que sí que está claro es que son importantes. – Respondió su fiel consejero.

Ashe se sentó en la silla de madera que había frente a la mesa, todo aquello había llamado realmente su atención y la tomaba por sorpresa.

\- Nos han llegado informes relacionados con las Tribus Bárbaras de todo Freljord, estas han comenzado a movilizarse poco a poco hacia las Llanuras Centrales.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Una guerra? – Preguntó Ashe. Era normal que las decenas de tribus de barbaros de Freljord se enfrentasen entre sí. Aunque una guerra que implicase todas ellas era más extraño.  
\- No. Todo lo contrario. – Bjorn negó con la cabeza al responder. – Nuestros informes dicen que las diversas Tribus Bárbaras se han aliado y unido bajo un único estandarte y una única tribu.

Ashe suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sabía que implicaba aquello. Una nueva fuerza a tener en cuenta había nacido en Freljord, las tribus bárbaras eran débiles por separado pero unidas se convertían en un ejército a tener en cuenta. Y más teniendo en cuenta la fiereza y pasión por la batalla que mostraban los barbaros de Freljord.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que le fascinaba e intrigaba la idea de que unas tribus que siempre habían estado en guerra y con tantas diferencias culturales se hubiesen unido tan rápidamente. Después de todo era algo a lo que ella esperaba hacer a escala nacional.

\- ¿Y qué tribu es la líder? ¿Quién está al mando?  
\- No tenemos mucha información al respecto. – Respondió tristemente Bjorn. – Lo único que sabemos es que a su líder lo llaman el Rey Bárbaro y dicen que jamás ha perdido un combate… quizás por eso se han dejado liderar por él.

El Rey Bárbaro, aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Ashe. Le molestaba no tener ningún conocimiento de uno de los líderes más influyentes de Freljord. Aunque fuese tan reciente.

\- Si este nuevo ejército se alía con Sejuani…  
\- Estaremos todos muertos. – Concluyó Bjorn. – Aunque sabemos que no tienen demasiado aprecio por la Garra Invernal, los pueblos barbaros son de los que más han sufrido por sus saqueos y conquistas.  
\- Entonces debemos movernos primero.  
\- No podemos permitir que se unan a Sejuani, no podemos permitir que sean conquistados por Sejuani y no podemos enfrentarlos en combate directo o nos debilitaremos demasiado. Cuesta admitirlo… pero esos desorganizados barbaros se han vuelto una pieza importante en el futuro de este conflicto. – Bjorn hizo una pausa para tomar aire. - ¿Qué debemos hacer?  
\- Mandadles un mensaje… les invitamos a nuestro campamento para negociar una posible alianza entre nuestras tribus.  
\- ¿Cree que es buena idea? Después de todo son barbaros…  
\- Dos decenas de tribus bárbaras se han unido en una sola. Creo que deberíamos dejar de tratarlos como bestias desorganizadas. – Respondió la Arquera de Hielo.

Bjorn asintió con la cabeza.

\- Mandaremos a uno de nuestros exploradores con el mensaje. Tendremos respuesta en unos días. – Añadió al final.

Bjorn y Ashe se despidieron en aquel momento, la líder de la tribu se quedó unos minutos a solas en su tienda analizando toda la nueva información. Lo mirase por donde lo mirase en aquel mismo instante los movimientos de este nuevo poder en Freljord marcaría el destino de la guerra civil. Esperaba estar a la altura, esperaba poder ser la líder que uniese a todos los pueblos en uno solo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. El Rey Barbaro

**Capítulo 2 – El Rey Bárbaro**

En las Llanuras Centrales de Freljord se estaba terminando de preparar y asentar el nuevo campamento que iba a dar cobijo a 17 tribus bárbaras del país. Lo habían construido pegado a una pared vertical de piedra de casi veinte metros lo que proporcionaba una buena defensa obligando a sus enemigos a realizar siempre un ataque vertical.

Además el terreno descendía con una leve inclinación otorgándoles siempre la ventaja de altura, poco a poco dejaría de ser un simple campamento para convertirse en una fortaleza de guerra.

Gracias al verano el clima en aquella zona era agradable, aunque no tanto como en el sur. Se estaban dando prisa en acabar porque sabían que el invierno sería duro y necesitaban estar totalmente preparados.

Las tiendas de campaña, chozas y cabañas tenían un estilo muy heterogéneo, después de todo las tribus llevaban muy poco tiempo unidas y era lógico que en cada rincón pudiesen notarse detalles únicos y diferentes.

Todo el mundo estaba dividiéndose el trabajo, algunos estaban haciendo guardia a las afueras, otros estaban regresando del exterior habiendo ido de caza o a recolectar fruta y verdura.

Con el otoño y el invierno a la vuelta de la esquina la creación de un sistema eficiente de agricultura se volvía demasiado difícil así que por ahora se limitaban a explotar los recursos de la zona y a criar gallinas, pollos y diversos animales de los que poder alimentarse.

Cerca de 700 personas vivían en aquel lugar así que el abastecimiento de agua y comida se había vuelto el principal problema y en el que más recursos se estaban invirtiendo para solucionar.

El ejército bárbaro alcanzaba con facilidad los cuatrocientos efectivos y, aunque estaban significativamente lejos de las cifras con las que actualmente contaban Ashe y Sejuani, habían logrado convertirse en una fuerza a tenerse en cuenta. Y aunque por ahora no necesitaban hacerlo en cualquier momento podían recurrir al saqueo y el pillaje de aldeas cercanas.

Mientras tanto, pegada totalmente a la pared vertical de la montaña se encontraba una pequeña plaza de reunión donde estaban bebiendo y comiendo algunos de los anteriores líderes que cedieron el control de sus tribus. Obviamente, ahora habían asumido importantes cargos dentro del consejo personal del Rey Bárbaro o como comandantes del ejército.

Comiendo y bebiendo con ellos se encontraba Tryndamere, el Rey Bárbaro. Era el hombre más alto y corpulento de todos ellos y realmente infundía respeto con solo mirarle. Estaba sentado en un tronco y a su lado descansaba su yelmo con cuernos y su enorme espadón que parecía imposible de blandir por cualquier hombre. Era un arma bastante singular, por su forma parecía que más que cortar debiese descuartizar con cada golpe. Era ancha y con varias curvaturas convirtiéndola en un arma temible.

Llevaba el pecho descubierto, solo una franja de cuero que sujetaba una hombrera en el hombro izquierdo lo recorría. No obstante no parecía tener nada de frio. Solo llevaba un guantelete, también en el lado izquierdo dejando totalmente libre y al descubierto su brazo derecho, seguramente para poder manejar mejor su espada. En su lugar, tenía la mano derecha y el antebrazo recubiertos por una venda blanca.

Las piernas las llevaba totalmente protegidas por unas grebas metálicas y sobre ellas llevaba un faldar de placas y malla que llegaba hasta las espinillas.

Aunque debiera sucumbir ante el frio por llevar el pecho al aire no parecía inmutarse por ello, en su pecho podían verse varias cicatrices causadas por diferentes batallas. Tenía el pelo castaño y realmente largo y liso llegando hasta la parte baja de su espalda.

Sin duda emanaba un aire de superioridad entre aquellos hombres y ellos no parecían disgustados por estar bajo su mando. Todos juntos parecían estar disfrutando de la comida, estaban compartiendo batallas e historias del pasado. Tryndamere no hablaba, se limitaba a escucharles para conocerles un poco mejor y también para conocer mejor la tierra que pisaba. Con cada historia aprendía algo de Freljord, con cada batalla aprendía algo de sus enemigos.

\- Mi señor. – Interrumpió un guardia mirando al Rey Bárbaro con una mirada de respeto e intimidación.  
\- Habla. – Contestó rápidamente uno de los hombres junto a Tryndamere.  
\- Ha llegado un jinete desde el sur, afirmar traer un mensaje importante para usted. – No quitó la vista de encima de su rey en señal de respeto.

Tryndamere se limitó a hacer una señal indicando que trajese ante él a dicho jinete, no podía evitar sentirse intrigado por aquella noticia. En menos de dos minutos el guardia volvió junto al mensajero, era un hombre joven y delgado que estaba arropado por una capa con capucha de color azul oscuro.

El Rey Bárbaro se levantó de su asiento de forma imponente, desde la perspectiva del jinete parecía que Tryndamere era tres o cuatro veces más grande. No pudo evitar sentirse totalmente intimidado por su presencia.

\- ¿De dónde traes tu mensaje? – Preguntó Tryndamere de forma contundente, exigía saber la respuesta.  
\- Del… Campamento Avarosano señor. – Respondió después de tragar saliva, por momentos comenzaba a pensar que no podría completar su tarea.

Tryndamere alargó su brazo, indicándole que le entregase la carta que portaba con él. Tras rebuscar debajo de su capa le entregó un pequeño rollo de papel cerrado por un lazo negro, el Rey Bárbaro lo deshizo y comenzó a leer la misiva que había llegado para él.

Lo leyó rápidamente, después devolvió la mirada hacia el mensajero.

\- Dadle a nuestro invitado un lugar donde dormir esta noche, quiero que se recupere del viaje para que pueda acompañarme mañana a hacer una visita a la Tribu de Avarosa. – Ordenó Tryndamere mirando a uno de los hombres que se encontraba en la zona.

Se notaba que el jinete de la tribu de Ashe esperaba poder marcharse en aquel mismo momento. Por lo visto debería pasar la tarde y la noche entre los barbaros y después debería acompañar al propio Rey Bárbaro hacía el campamento.

Unos de los guardias se llevó al jinete, lo llevaría a algunas de las tiendas más exteriores donde dormían los soldados que cambiaban de ronda por las noches, allí siempre había camas libres.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Le preguntó a Tryndamere uno de los antiguos líderes.  
\- Lo que sea mejor para nuestro pueblo. – Respondió el Rey Bárbaro sentándose de nuevo en el tronco de madera y reanudando la comida que había sido interrumpida.

Al ser verano aún quedaban varias horas de día por delante, al acabar la comida todo el mundo volvió a sus tareas. Tryndamere y los líderes estaban ayudando en tareas de construcción en las zonas exteriores del campamento, no les apetecía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras todos los demás trabajaban.

Por su parte, el "invitado" proveniente del Campamento Avarosano había sido reubicado en una tienda de campaña que utilizaban los guardias que vigilaban por las noches. Al principio pensaba que lo iban a encarcelar o algo por el estilo pero por el momento ya le habían dado algo de comer y de beber.

La tarde fue bastante monótona y aburrida, todavía quedaban demasiados detalles por terminar en el asentamiento pero dentro de poco los barbaros podrían empezar a sentirse orgullosos de lo que habían construido. Si lograban crear un sistema eficiente y sostenible de abastecimiento de agua y comida quizás podrían levantar una muralla para protegerse todavía más.

Al darse cuenta de que no estaba siendo retenido, el mensajero Avarosano decidió salir de su hospedaje para echar un vistazo a su alrededor, quizás aquella información podría serle útil a su líder Ashe.

Nada más hacerlo pudo ver al Rey Bárbaro ayudando a sus hombres a cavar una zanja que seguramente tendría fines defensivos. Pudo notar como la gente a su alrededor le respetaba y temía. Pero a la vez le tenían cierta confianza y admiración. Sin duda las cualidades que un líder debía tener.

Aunque por un instante recordó que se trataba de pueblos barbaros, aquella unión debería haber sido por la fuerza como manda la tradición. Aquel hombre y su tribu original habían logrado conquistar otras dieciséis.

Cuando terminaron el trabajo y Tryndamere recogió su enorme espadón del suelo pensó que alguien con la fuerza para manejar un arma así era lógico que pudiese derrotar a todos sus enemigos. Llevó la espada hacia su espalda y la sujetó allí mediante la correa que atravesaba su pecho, después se fue a trabajar en otra cosa.

Cuando cayó la noche todo el pueblo se dividió en más de diez pequeñas plazas que usaban de puntos de reunión, la más grande de ellas se encontraba frente a la tienda del Rey Bárbaro, donde se reunían los consejeros y la elite del ejército. En cada una de ellas se prepararon enormes fogatas y se comenzó a repartir la cena y la bebida.

El mensajero fue invitado a una de esos pequeños puntos de reunión, obviamente no le dejaron acceder a la principal donde se encontraban los líderes pero extrañamente le dieron un trato bastante hospitalario. Originalmente veía a los barbaros como bestias salvajes, pero ahora empezaba a pensar que mientras no fueses su enemigo no eran una tribu tan diferente como podía ser la suya.

Quizás sus cenas eran algo más alocadas y en general tenían un aire más salvaje pero no eran una tribu sanguinaria que disfrutaba con la derrota de los que los rodeaban. En aquel instante, al ver todas aquellas tribus festejar juntas pensó que no estaba ante 17 tribus que habían sido derrotadas y conquistadas. Realmente se trataba de un único pueblo unido.

A primera hora de la mañana las llamas de las fogatas se habían convertido en columnas de humo y prácticamente todo estaba dormido bajo el cobijo de sus tiendas y chozas, aunque algunos se habían dormido directamente en el suelo o en los troncos que usaban como asiento en los puntos de reunión. Tenían que aprovechar que aun hacia una temperatura agradable, las noches de verano a 14 grados eran uno de los mayores regalos de Freljord.

Mientras todos dormían, a las afueras del campamento el mensajero Avarosano ya se había reencontrado con su fiel montura, una yegua blanca con una silla de montar de cuero que habían cuidado en los establos de la tribu. A su lado había un imponente semental negro con una silla de montar con revestimientos de hierro.

Tryndamere se encontraba con la misma armadura de ayer y con su espadón a la espalda, estaba dando algunas órdenes y ultimando algunos detalles con sus consejeros. Había decidido que marcharía solo hacia el Campamento Avarosano ya que consideraba que con todas las tareas que había pendientes la marcha de un único hombre ya le parecía suficiente.

El Rey Bárbaro colgó una bolsa con algunos bienes útiles al lado de la silla de su montura, después subió en ella y se alineó junto a su acompañante.

\- Guíame a tu hogar. – Ordenó el líder de los barbaros.

El jinete asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron la marcha.

Había dieciséis horas de viaje en caballo desde las Llanuras Centrales hasta el Campamento Avarosano al sur de Freljord, así que se tomarían el viaje con calma y harían una parada para comer al mediodía. Esperaban llegar a su destino cuando entrase la noche.

\- ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dijo el jinete de Avarosa cuando ya llevaban media hora en silencio.  
\- Adelante.  
\- ¿No cree que es peligroso que alguien como usted vaya solo en este viaje? – Preguntó confundido.

Tryndamere soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- Responde una cosa muchacho… ¿Crees que si tu gente pretendiese matarme me podría salvar llevando conmigo veinte de mis mejores hombres? – Preguntó con toda la lógica del mundo.  
\- No lo digo por eso, eso no ocurrirá jamás. – Respondió conociendo las costumbres de su líder Ashe. – Más bien me refiero a lo que pueda pasar durante el viaje. Hay muchos bandidos por esta zona.  
\- Ah… eso. – Respondió con desgana. – Realmente no es algo que me preocupe demasiado. Un puñado de bandidos no detendría nuestro viaje. – Añadió al final con total confianza.

Aunque al final toda aquella conversación fue en vano, el viaje se hizo bastante tranquilo y aburrido por las llanuras de Freljord, estaban en campo abierto y los bandidos solían refugiarse en las zonas más escarpadas al oeste.

Al final llegaron al Paso del Hombre Gélido, se trataba de un pequeño camino bastante estrecho rodeado por dos imponentes y escarpadas montañas a ambos lados. Aquel punto era la separación geográfico entre las Llanuras Centrales y la zona sureña de Freljord.

El Jinete se mostraba tenso, el 90% de los ataques en el camino se realizaban en aquel punto, era perfecto para emboscadas. Tryndamere no mostraba ningún síntoma de preocupación.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó el Rey Bárbaro al darse cuenta de que aún no sabía cómo dirigirse a él.  
\- Lokyr… - Tardó unos segundos en responder, aun se sentía algo intimidado por la naturaleza de aquel viaje.  
\- Y dime Lokyr. ¿Cómo crees que acabará la guerra civil de Freljord?  
\- Estoy seguro de que nuestra líder Ashe encontrará la forma de guiarnos a la victoria ante la Garra Invernal. – Respondió sin duda un solo instante.  
\- ¿Tanto confías en ella? – A Tryndamere le sorprendió la absoluta fe ciega en su líder, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los rumores de que Sejuani poseía un ejército más grande en aquellos momentos.  
\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ella es la Elegida de Avarosa. – Contestó con una convicción inquebrantable.

Como era obvio, había escuchado muchas historias sobre aquella mujer pálida como un espectro invernal que había logrado cautivar el corazón de su pueblo y sentar los cimientos de una nación. Había escuchado rumores de la mujer que había recuperado el legendaria Arco de Avarosa y que desde entonces no había perdido ni una sola batalla.

También había escuchado rumores de la mujer que había logrado ganarse el odio absoluto de la tribu más sanguinaria y poderosa de toda Freljord. Había escuchado rumores de la mujer que muchos pensaban que su tribu seria aniquilada en el instante en el que la Cólera del Invierno decidiese marchar sobre ella.

Cuando superaron el Paso del Hombre Gélido decidieron hacer una pequeña pausa para comer antes de continuar el viaje. Todavía quedaba toda una tarde por delante y necesitaban recuperar fuerzas.

\- ¿Y cómo cree usted que terminará el conflicto? – Preguntó Lokyr una hora después, cuando ya habían reanudado la marcha.  
\- No sé quién se alzará victorioso. Pero sé que terminará con una increíble batalla que teñirá de rojo las nieves de Freljord durante meses. – Tryndamere se tomó unos segundos para pensarse la respuesta. Por ahora, él no tenía una convicción tan grande sobre el resultado de la guerra.

Cuando el sol desapareció y las estrellas comenzaron a asomarse en el firmamento de Freljord los dos jinetes comenzaron a divisar las murallas de madera del Campamento Avarosano. Aquel asentamiento era significativamente mayor que el de las tribus bárbaras y la empalizada de madera indicaba que un asedio mal planificado sería una muy mala idea.

Tryndamere podía imaginarse fácilmente que la líder avarosana pretendía firmar alguna especie de alianza o tratado de no agresión entre sus tribus. Sin embargo también recelaba enormemente de sus intenciones unificadoras que no se alejaban tanto de los deseos de conquista de Sejuani y tenía bien claro que no iba a aceptar nada que dejase a su tribu en segundo lugar y en una posición peligrosa para su futuro.

Lo que si sabía a ciencia cierta era que el destino de Freljord se decidiría durante la reunión que mantendrían aquella noche.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. La Reunión de dos Lideres

**Capítulo 3 – La Reunión de dos Líderes**

La Líder Ashe se encontraba cenando en su tienda junto a su consejero principal Bjorn y la líder de las exploradoras, una mujer de mediana edad con un porte recio y atlético. Se trataba de Sonya, tenía el pelo negro y largo recogido con dos trenzas. Sus ropas eran muy parecidas a las de su líder pero de color blanco.

Estaban discutiendo algunos asuntos sobre la logística de sus tropas defensivas en las fronteras de la zona a la vez que cenaban con tranquilidad.

\- No creo que sea buena idea descuidar los caminos que van hacia el este mi señora. – Le recomendó Bjorn, Sonya asintió apoyando ese pensamiento.  
\- No es necesario, si llegase alguna amenaza desde esa región seriamos advertidos por nuestra aliada Lissandra. – Respondió Ashe sin dudarlo.  
\- Pero algo podría pasarse por alto, además no sabemos si los intereses de la Guardia de Hielo estarán siempre junto a los nuestros. – Añadió Sonya tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Ashe.  
\- Confío plenamente en nuestros aliados, debemos concentrar todo nuestro poder en defendernos de la Garra Invernal. – Sentención la líder, Bjorn y Sonya no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo.

Tras aquello continuaron hablando y cenando en conjunto, sus consejeros pensaban que a veces Ashe podía ser demasiado idealista y confiada. Sabían que lo hacía con buena intención, si pretendía unificar Freljord necesitaba demostrarle que confiaba plenamente en sus aliados.

Cuando quedaba poco para terminar fueron interrumpidos por uno de los guardias de las puertas de la muralla. Los tres presentes allí se quedaron expectantes.

\- Mi señora. – Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. – El mensajero que partió hace dos días ha vuelto.  
\- Perfecto. – Respondió Bjorn levantándose. - ¿Sabemos cuándo llegaran nuestros invitados de las tribus bárbaras? – Preguntó después tratando de poder prepararlo todo.  
\- Si, de eso se trata. Ya están esperando, han venido junto al mensajero. – El guardia parecía algo alterado por la naturaleza de la visita que habían recibido.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto? – Preguntó Ashe sorprendida, no esperaba que la respuesta a la petición de una reunión llegase tan pronto y de aquella forma. – Hazlo pasar dentro de un minuto, la reunión será ahora.

Ashe indicó a sus acompañantes que adecentasen un poco aquel lugar, llevaron la comida a fuera y quitaron todos los utensilios que estaban usando para cenar. Realmente les había pillado por sorpresa pero querían causar buena impresión y la sala de reuniones no podía estar en aquel estado.

Cuando ya hubieron terminado se colocaron en el centro esperando a sus visitantes. Bjorn se encontraba a la derecha y Sonya a la izquierda. La líder Ashe se había situado en el centro de la habitación.

Al poco volvió el guardia junto a su acompañante, se trataba de un hombre joven extremadamente alto y con una masa muscular desorbitante. Ashe pensó que jamás había visto a alguien tan alto y fuerte. Además iba con el pecho al aire como si el frio de las noches de Freljord no le afectase.

Como añadido, llevaba una enorme espada atada mediante a correas en su espalda. Sin duda era el típico enemigo que Ashe jamás querría enfrentar sin veinte metros de distancia y su fiel arco.

Sin embargo Ashe y sus dos compañeros se decepcionaron un poco con la vista.

\- Reconozco que esperábamos hablar directamente con vuestro líder. – Dijo Bjorn hablando en nombre de todos. – Pero supongo que un emisario será suficiente.  
\- ¿Emisario? – Preguntó con un suspiro aquel hombre.

Llevó su mano derecha hacia la empuñadura de su espadón, aquel gesto provocó que todos los presentes en la sala se pusiesen a la defensiva. Después llevó la mano izquierda a la correa de su pecho provocando que su arma se desprendiese.

Ante la mirada expectante de todos se limitó a dejarla apoyada en el suelo, después de todo llevaba todo un día de viaje portándola. Después se quitó su yelmo de hierro con cuernos y lo dejó junto a su arma dejando visible su rostro y su enorme cabellera hasta el final de la espalda.

\- Mi nombre es Tryndamere… - Dijo al levantarse de nuevo.  
\- Eres el Rey Bárbaro. – Dedujo Ashe sorprendiendo a sus consejeros. Para ella fue algo obvio, simplemente no era capaz de imaginar a otra persona que pudiese cumplir el estereotipo del Rey de todos los Barbaros de Freljord.

Tryndamere se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Oh, disculpa entonces mi anterior comentario. No esperaba que el líder de una tribu acudiese en solitario al campamento de otra. – Se excusó Bjorn sintiéndose mal y creyendo que podría haber ofendido a su invitado.  
\- Si creyese que necesitase escolta para acudir a esta reunión no habría venido en primer lugar. Después de todo la Tribu de Avarosa tiene fama de ser pacífica. – Respondió el Rey Bárbaro, por muy lógico que sonase seguía resultándoles extraño aquel comportamiento tan peligroso.  
\- Y así es. – Respondió Ashe sin dudar. – Me alegra que desde el primer momento supieses que no había ningún peligro en esta reunión.  
\- Bueno, pues tú me has llamado a esta reunión líder Ashe. – Dijo mirando a la mujer del centro a la que rápidamente reconoció como aquella de la que todos hablaban en Freljord. – Soy todo oídos.

Aquella actitud se le hizo un poco extraña a Ashe. Normalmente los líderes de otras tribus la trataban con desprecio o con un respeto infinito. No obstante Tryndamere le habló sin ningún odio ni ningún respeto especial. Ambos eran los respectivos líderes de sus tribus después de todo.

\- Bjorn, Sonya… me gustaría tener esta reunión a solas. Será lo más adecuado. – Ordenó Ashe ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de sus invitados.  
\- Como mínimo déjeme quedarme en calidad de guardia. – Pidió Sonya preocupada.  
\- Confío plenamente en las intenciones de nuestro invitado. – Respondió Ashe dándose la vuelta y preparándose para sentarse en una de las sillas que había rodeando la mesa en la que estaba el mapa de Freljord.

También pensó que Sonya estaba olvidando que ella misma tenia mejores capacidades para defenderse que cualquier otro miembro de su ejército. Aunque aquel pequeño berrinche se lo guardó para sí misma.

Sonya, Bjorn y el guardia acataron aquella orden con un poco de temor. Aguardarían a las afueras de la tienda por si acaso.

Tryndamere aprovechó para sentarse en la silla opuesta de la de Ashe, desde allí pudo fijarse en el mapa. Pudo ver que estaban marcado cinco puntos en él. Se trataban del Campamento Avarosano en el Sur, la tribu de la Garra Invernal al Oeste, la ciudad donde se refugiaban la Guardia de Hielo al Este, el Campamento Bárbaro en el Centro y un lugar misterioso del que no tenía demasiada información al Norte.

En aquel momento pensó que las noticias volaban muy rápido si ya podían haber localizado el recién construido campamento donde se habían emplazado.

Después miró a la mujer que tenía en frente, a su diestra pudo ver apoyado en un mueble un arco que parecía estar hecho de hielo puro, dedujo rápidamente que debía tratarse del legendario Arco de Avarosa.

Dos de los líderes más importantes de Freljord se encontraban ahora sentados frente a frente, encontrarse así y no en un campo de batalla ya era algo realmente positivo para Ashe y sus intenciones. Le gustaría poder tratar así con todos y cada uno de ellos.

\- Supongo que no me andaré con rodeos. – Dijo Ashe tomando la palabra. – Me gustaría que esta noche tratásemos una posible alianza entre nuestros pueblos.  
\- Vaya, eres directa. Me gusta. – Respondió el Rey Bárbaro. – Sin embargo no sé muy bien que pensar al respecto, cuando éramos un pueblo dividido parece que a nadie le importaba que la Garra Invernal saquease nuestras tribus al oeste.  
\- A mí sí me importaba. Pero la Tribu de Avarosa todavía no se encontraba en posición de movilizar sus tropas contra este enemigo.  
\- Y si los rumores que se escuchan desde el norte son ciertos, cada vez lo estará menos. – Respondió Tryndamere refiriéndose a la unión de la tribu vikinga de Olaf a la Garra Invernal.  
\- No voy a ocultarte mis motivaciones, desde mi posición actual me preocupa la posible unión de tu pueblo al de Sejuani, de ser así dejaría en una posición muy desfavorable al mío.

Ashe pudo fijarse como por un instante Tryndamere puso una cara de desprecio que desconcertó un poco a la líder avarosana.

\- Mis hombres preferirían ser aniquilados en batalla antes que servir a la causa de esa mujer. Y sin duda yo haría todo lo posible por llevarme su cabeza antes de caer muerto en la nieve de Freljord. – Respondió con bastante desprecio.

La líder de pelo blanco se sintió mal por aquellas palabras, después de todo aquel rencor solo podía deberse a las acciones de Sejuani sobre el pueblo bárbaro y ahora se sentía realmente culpable por haberle permitido tanta libertad de movimiento sobre la gentes que esperaba reinar algún día. Por tratar de no ofender a la Cólera del Invierno había permitido que se realizasen todo tipo de atropellos en aquella zona.

\- ¿Tan poco orgullo crees que tienen mis hombres? O puede que simplemente no conozcas los detalles de los saqueos y genocidios que la Garra Invernal ha cometido a mi pueblo. – Añadió después el rey de los barbaros.

A Ashe se le hacía extraño escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de un Bárbaro, después de todo había leído historias sobre los modos de vida que llevaban aquellas tribus. Quizás las historias se había exagerado, quizás la unificación de los pueblos había cambiado el concepto que debía tenerse de un bárbaro.

\- Tryndamere… - Le llamó Ashe usando su nombre por primera vez. - ¿Por qué decidiste que debías unificar las tribus bárbaras?  
\- Porque separadas somos débiles y estábamos a merced de los dos bandos de una guerra que no habíamos podido elegir y que nos estaba consumiendo. Habríamos acabado desapareciendo. Unidos somos fuertes. – Aquellas tres últimas palabras eran las mismas que Ashe siempre repetía a los suyos.  
\- Si tanto desprecio tenéis por la Garra Invernal entonces aliémonos. En la situación actual implicaría beneficios por ambos lados. Además podemos ayudaros con suministros, después de todo habéis montado el campamento a finales de verano y pronto llegará el invierno.

Tryndamere se detuvo a pensar unos segundos sobándose el mentón. Después devolvió la mirada a la mujer que tenía en frente.

\- Me temo que las cosas no son tan sencillas. Yo no soy Olaf, no voy a permitir que mis hombres se conviertan en la vanguardia de un ejército con ansias de conquista. Mis hombres no se subordinarán a nadie más. – Explicó el Rey Bárbaro.

Ashe frunció el ceño por aquella respuesta.

\- Creo que has malinterpretado de sobremanera mis intenciones Tryndamere. – Respondió ella.  
\- Vuestras palabras de unidad y paz son muy hermosas pero las palabras se las lleva el viento. La única realidad es que aquí nos encontramos y tú me estas pidiendo que mi pueblo sirva al tuyo y tu intención es terminar haciendo lo mismo en todo Freljord.  
\- Yo no he pedido la sumisión del pueblo bárbaro, te he propuesto una alianza como iguales. Has tergiversado totalmente mi petición. – Ashe parecía estar frustrándose por momento.  
\- Nos has estado ignorando durante meses a nuestra merced ante tu enemiga y solo ahora que podemos aportar una fuerza considerable hemos comenzado a importarte… creo que dudar de tus intenciones es bastante lógico en esta situación.

La líder avarosana se mordió el labio inferior, después de todo tenía razón. Ella se había prometido proteger al pueblo de Freljord y ya había acabado fallando en primera instancia. No había mucho que pudiese decir ahora.

\- Tú uniste a tu pueblo para poder protegerlo. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo en toda la nación. – Se explicó Ashe un tanto frustrada.  
\- Y por mucho que pretendas darle un trato de iguales a tus aliados. En el momento en que lo consigas tú liderarás dicha unión así que quieras o no estarás por encima. A mis hombres no les importa morir en batalla y a mí tampoco, pero no permitiré que mueran aplastados en primera línea contra un ejército simplemente superior.

Ashe podía entender aquellas preocupaciones pero sabía que eran infundadas ya que no era su intención. Sabía que si pudiese hallar una forma de hacerle llegar lo que realmente pretendía todo sería más fácil. Pero empezaba a pensar que no existía tal forma.

\- Permíteme una pregunta. – Dijo ella tratando de ganar algo de tiempo. - ¿Cómo consigue el líder de una tribu barbará unificar otras 16? – Preguntó después con curiosidad. A ella le estaba costando más.  
\- Yo no era líder de ninguna tribu. Era el hijo de un guerrero en una de ellas. – Explicó rápidamente.  
\- ¿Y cómo consigue el hijo de un guerrero terminar siendo el líder de 17 tribus? – Preguntó con total y absoluta sorpresa e interés.

Tryndamere tomo un pequeño segundo para respirar y pensar en la respuesta, era una historia larga después de todo.

\- Estábamos en el este, migrando a una nueva zona con nuevos recursos. Durante la noche fuimos atacados por un ejército desconocido… mi tribu fue aniquilada en menos de quince minutos. – Explicó ante la mirada congelada de Ashe, ella parecía afectada por aquel tipo de relatos.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió después? – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
\- No lo sé con exactitud, perdí el conocimiento y desperté bajo una gran pila de cadáveres amontonados. Había decenas de cuerpo entre los de mi tribu y los enemigos. Pero era obvio que habíamos perdido… y allí me encontraba yo, solo, habiendo podido percibir la debilidad de los bárbaros de Freljord. Podíamos luchar entre nosotros y saquear pequeños pueblos y engrandecer luego esas acciones en historias junto al fuego… pero ante un ejército preparado no éramos más que una hormiga.  
\- ¿Y cómo logra un bárbaro solitario unificar todas las tribus? – Realmente aquella historia comenzaba a ser cada vez más heroica, a ella le costaba convencer a un único hombre de que no pretendía utilizar a su tribu y ese mismo hombre había logrado unir bajo un único estandarte a 17 pueblos distintos.  
\- Es simple, fui a la tribu más cercana y derroté a su líder. Después fui a la siguiente y derroté a su líder. Después fui a la siguiente y derroté a su líder. Así diecisiete veces. – Explicó con total normalidad.

La historia al final era más simple de lo que esperaba. El hijo de un guerrero cualquiera derrotó a los 17 líderes de las tribus bárbaras y así pudo demostrarles la debilidad de su pueblo. La historia podría ser simple pero la hazaña era digna de ser cantada durante generaciones.

Ashe tomó unos segundos para reflexionar el resultado de toda aquella conversación que no estaba llevando a ningún sitio. Por lo menos sabía que los barbaros no se aliarían a Sejuani.

\- Sin duda es una gran historia… y veo que ha sido un camino difícil. – Ashe se sintió triste ya que, aunque escondido, pudo ver un gran dolor mientras escuchaba como la tribu de Tryndamere había sido aniquilada.  
\- Ningún camino en Freljord es fácil. – Respondió Tryndamere. Ashe pensó que no podía estar más en lo cierto.  
\- Y eso es precisamente lo que yo quiero cambiar.  
\- Y es un noble cometido. Pero me temo que debo proteger la integridad de mi gente, ya hemos sufrido demasiado por culpa de Sejuani al oeste y de los extraños ataques en el este. Me gustaría creer que vuestras palabras son totalmente sinceras, pero no siempre es tan sencillo.

Ashe no dijo nada, seguía pensando la forma en la que poder demostrarle que hablaba totalmente en serio.

\- Al menos no deberás preocuparte de ver a mis hombres cuando la Garra Invernal ataque estos muros. Los bárbaros no contribuiremos a su maquinaria de guerra.  
\- Si tuviese una forma de demostrarte que lo que hoy te estoy proponiendo es un trato de iguales. ¿Aceptarías la alianza de nuestras tribus? – Preguntó Ashe ignorando el último comentario de Tryndamere.

Este último se quedó unos segundos callado observando el rostro de ella. Lo había dicho con una extraña convicción, pero después de todo sabía que eso no podría pasar.

\- Si. – Respondió después de dudar unos segundos.  
\- Bien, entonces cásate conmigo. Formalicemos la unión de nuestros pueblos con nuestra propia unión.

Tryndamere se quedó realmente sorprendido por aquello, no lo esperaba. Para Ashe era la manera perfecta de demostrarle al Rey Bárbaro de que no pretendía subyugar a su gente. Y de paso le servía para demostrar al resto de pueblos de Freljord que no pretendía conquistarlos y dominarlos.

Y tampoco podía negar que la unión de Olaf y Sejuani había dejado su ejército en peores condiciones, la unión de la tribu bárbara supondría un gran empujón en la batalla final. Aunque eso no implicaba que pretendiese mandar a los barbaros a morir a primera línea de batalla.

\- Dices que quieres proteger a tu pueblo. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo, pero en todo Freljord. Con esta unión podremos hacer ambas cosas. – Explicó Ashe.

Tryndamere sabía que Sejuani tarde o temprano haría una visita a sus puertas antes de terminar su gloriosa campaña en el sur y en el momento en que la mandase al infierno serían atacados por un ejército de más de 2.000 soldados. No le importaba morir y sabía que a sus hombres tampoco pero si podía salvar a su gente lo haría sin dudarlo.

\- De acuerdo. – Respondió el Rey Bárbaro.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. La Garra Invernal ataca

_Quería agradecer vuestros comentarios antes de empezar con el capítulo. Y afirmar que en absoluto aquí habrá algo parecido a amor a primera vista. Últimamente he estado escribiendo cosas demasiado románticas y sentimentales y por una vez me apetece centrarme mas en las batallas y la política. Obviamente no he puesto a Ashe y Tryndamere como protagonistas pero no será precisamente el centro de la historia._

 **Capítulo 4 – La Garra Invernal ataca**

En el campamento Avarosano le asignaron a Tryndamere un lugar donde pasar la noche antes de terminar los últimos detalles sobre el enlace que tratarían de llevar a cabo lo antes posible ya que sabían que sus enemigos avanzaban.

Aunque primero el Rey Bárbaro quería acudir a su campamento para informar a sus consejeros y comandantes, sabía que seguramente les costaría entender y aceptar la unión de las dos tribus. Solo esperaba que entrasen en razón.

Desde niño Tryndamere había sido criado para no tenerlo miedo a la muerte y creer firmemente que la mejor forma de morir era en medio de una batalla, y no le importaría luchar a muerte contra la Garra Invernal. Pero ahora tenía una misión y una responsabilidad que debía cumplir a toda costa antes de encontrar su final.

Su misión, vengar a su tribu que fue aniquilada.

Su responsabilidad, proteger a todas las tribus bárbaras de Freljord.

A la mañana siguiente un pequeño destacamento de veinte hombres estaba reunido junto a la muralla exterior del campamento, entre ellos estaban también Ashe y Tryndamere que estaban ya preparados para marchar.

\- Quiero viajar a la ciudad de la Guardia de Hielo para visitar personalmente a Lissandra para informarle de nuestras intenciones y para saber si continuará siendo mi aliada. – Explicó Ashe a Tryndamere.  
\- ¿Por qué iba a dejar de serlo? – Preguntó Tryndamere poniendo en duda la supuesta alianza entre Lissandra y Ashe.  
\- Cuando nos casemos nos proclamaremos Reyes de Freljord, de una forma u otra, las cosas cambiarán queramos o no.  
\- Supongo que sí, espero que mantengamos todos nuestros aliados. – Cuando Tryndamere respondió aquello lo hizo pensando en las reacciones de su pueblo en realidad.

Después de todo ahora se estaba encaminando de nuevo hacía el campamento para informar a sus hombres que iba a casarse con la líder de otra Tribu y que se convertiría en el Rey de toda la nación. Lo que implicaba una guerra casi obligatoria con todos aquellos que no lo aceptasen.

Cabalgarían juntos hasta el Paso del Hombre Gélido y sus caminos se separaban justo después de pasarlo. Al igual que a la ida el viaje se volvió algo monótono y aburrido. A la cabeza iban Tryndamere y Ashe junto a Sonya, la líder de los exploradores avarosanos. Los veinte hombres iban detrás protegiendo la retaguardia.

\- Quizás a la vuelta deberíamos visitar el Campamento Bárbaro, mi señora. – Propuso Sonya ladeando la cabeza para observar a su líder.  
\- Puede ser una buena idea, así de paso podré informarte del resultado de mi reunión con Lissandra. – Respondió Ashe mirando a Tryndamere.  
\- Me parece bien, supongo que así mis hombres aprovecharán para conocer a aquella que se convertirá en su Reina.

Por unos minutos Ashe se paró a pensar en aquello, después de todo era cierto que no solo iba a ser la Líder de la Tribu de Avarosa y la Reina de Freljord, de su unión con Tryndamere también iba a obtener el título de Reina de los Barbaros. Quizás con el tiempo incluso algunos comenzarían a llamarla la "Reina Bárbara" de la misma forma que hacían con Tryndamere.

Esos pensamientos fueron encadenándose con otros haciendo que Ashe comenzase a ver todas las implicaciones de los esponsales que había pactado la noche anterior. Hasta ahora solo había pensado en que implicaba que se aliaría a una de las potencias más importantes de la nación y que su reclamación al reinado de Freljord cobraría mayor fuerza.

Sin embargo ahora estaba pensando en otros aspectos más básicos como la logística que seguirían una vez estuviesen casados. ¿Se desplazaría el campamento bárbaro hasta el campamento Avarosano o se mantendrían separados por un viaje de 16 horas en caballo?

Incluso luego se paró a pensar en lo que implicaba llevar una vida conyugal junto al Rey de los Barbaros, de una forma u otra su vida iba a cambiar drásticamente y quizás en ese momento pensó que la noche anterior lo había pensado con demasiada ligereza, aunque ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

Tras unas horas de viaje llegaron al Paso del Hombre Gélido, al superarlo hicieron un pequeño alto en el camino, tocaba separarse.

\- Entonces nos veremos dentro de tres días. – Dijo Tryndamere, ya había invitado formalmente a Ashe y su guardia al campamento.  
\- De acuerdo, hasta entonces. – Se despidió Ashe haciéndole una señal a su yegua para que diese media vuelta.

Sonya se despidió del Rey Bárbaro con un breve gesto con su cabeza. Seguidas de sus 20 guardias dejaron marchar a solas al jinete que pronto se reencontraría con sus hombres. Los miembros de la Tribu de Avarosa marcharon junto a la ladera norte de la montaña oriental que formaba el Paso del Hombre Gélido así que a su izquierda podían contemplar la enorme extensión de las Llanuras Centrales de Freljord.

\- ¿Qué opinas de Tryndamere? – Preguntó Ashe mirando a su amiga Sonya.

La líder de los exploradores comenzó a sobarse el mentón, parecía que estaba pensándose la respuesta.

\- No sabría responder a ello… creo que es un buen líder. Aunque no sé cómo será como persona… no lo conocemos demasiado. – Sonya intuía que Ashe estaba preguntando justamente por el hombre y no por el líder, por eso le frustraba no poder darle una respuesta.

\- Entiendo… - Respondió Ashe, ella había sacado las mismas conclusiones que Sonya así que la respuesta no había sido de gran ayuda.

Sin embargo su conversación se vio forzosamente terminada, un grito de alarma de la retaguardia hizo que se girasen hacia la derecha, hacia la ladera de la montaña. Ashe y Sonya se sorprendieron al ver que casi un centenar de hombres estaba descendiendo por ella a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Es la Garra Invernal! – Exclamó Sonya rápidamente al ver sus ropajes, armaduras y armas.

Su enemigo más peligroso estaba cargando contra ellas. Ashe se preguntó que hacía allí ese número de hombres de Sejuani tan lejos de su hogar al oeste. Chasqueó la lengua y desmontó de su yegua, no le gustaba combatir en montura. Su amiga la imitó para poder protegerla mejor.

Ashe cogió el Arco de Avarosa y colocó una flecha de su carcaj que comenzó a brillar intensamente en un tono azulado, al disparar esta se dividió en nueve proyectiles que avanzaron rápidamente impactando todos ellos en un atacante distinto.

Sus flechas estaban encantadas con hielo, al impactar no provocaban sangrando pero la herida se congelaba provocando un molesto y doloroso entumecimiento de la zona en concreto.

Sonya desenvainó las dos espadas que llevaba en su cintura, que protegería a su líder con la vida era algo que sabía a ciencia cierta, con sus espadas podría acabar con todos aquellos que se acercasen demasiado.

La líder avarosana cerró los ojos pesadamente al ver que algunos de los nueve enemigos a los que había impactado estaban ya muertos, sin duda lo que más odiaba era combatir pero sabía que era algo ineludible en este momento.

\- ¡Cargad! – Gritó a sus hombres a la vez que abría los ojos.

Los veinte jinetes espolearon sus monturas y comenzaron el ataque hacía los agresores. Ellos venían a pie, sin embargo les superaban ampliamente en número así que Ashe encantaba y dispara sus flechas a la mayor velocidad posible para dar ventaja a sus hombres.

El choque fue violento, rápido y furioso. Los primeros jinetes se abrieron paso sobre la vanguardia enemiga arrollando a todos los que encontraban a su paso, el ataque de la Garra Invernal había sido demasiado rápido y caótico, la formación defensiva de los jinetes estaba dando resultados.

Algunos de los soldados derribados que no habían muerto estaban levantándose y aprovechando la situación para atacar directamente a Ashe, quien parecía su objetivo principal.

\- ¡Morid bajo mi acero! – Gritó Sonya profundamente ofendida al ver atacada a aquella a quien había jurado proteger.

Como si de un torbellino se tratase comenzó a girar haciendo danzar sus dos espadas largas acabando rápida y eficazmente con cada enemigo que intentase atacar a su líder.

Mientras tanto, Ashe seguía castigando la retaguardia enemiga con sus flechas haciendo que fuese más fácil para los jinetes avanzar, aunque de vez en cuando usaba sus flechas de hielo puro para salvar la vida de Sonya y sus hombres si veía que estaban a punto de ser alcanzados.

En un principio el combate estaba pareciendo favorable para los hombres de Ashe, sin embargo el capitán de aquel pequeño regimiento, que se encontraba atrás del todo, había logrado ordenar sus filas y ahora más de una treintena de hombres armados con lanzas y picas se habían colocado en la vanguardia deteniendo el avance de los jinetes.

Aquellos que más habían avanzado pronto se vieron derribados por las lanzas de los enemigos y una vez caían de sus monturas sus muertes llegaban demasiado rápido para poder defenderse.

\- ¡A este paso nuestros hombres caerán enseguida! – Gritó Sonya al ver que seis jinetes habían muerto ya contra un reducido grupo de infantería.

Ashe se maldijo en su interior, no era capaz de proteger a todos sus hombres con sus flechas y a la que uno caía era imposible acabar con la decena de enemigos que lo rodeaban para matarlo. Mientras tanto Sonya seguía masacrando a todos los enemigos que osaban dejar atrás a los jinetes para atacarlas a ellas.

\- ¡Replegaos! – Ordenó Ashe a sus hombres. Sonya repitió la orden para asegurarse de que los aliados lo escuchaban.  
\- Hay que acabar con los piqueros. – Le dijo la exploradora a la Arquera de Hielo.  
\- Lo sé. – Respondió ella. - ¡Juntaos en posición defensiva! ¡No avancéis!

Cuando los jinetes restantes se reunieron frente a Ashe y Sonya pudieron ver que de los veinte iniciales ya solo quedaban once sobre sus monturas. La arquera continuó dando instrucciones a sus hombres mientras no paraba de disparar a todos los enemigos que estuviesen equipados con armas para derribar a los jinetes.

Gracias a su excelente visión pudo determinar que aún se enfrentaban a cerca de cuatro decenas de miembros de la Garra Invernal y si no actuaban rápido y con cabeza terminarían siendo sobrepasados quisiesen o no.

\- ¡Debería huir! – Gritó Sonya ahora más relajada al no estar acaban con ningún enemigo.  
\- Me niego. – Susurró Ashe mientras una flecha más silbaba y acababa con la vida de un lancero al instante.

La escueta formación de jinetes no era capaz de mantener a raya a todos los enemigos y un pequeño grupo de diez hombres se abrieron paso por el flanco izquierdo llamando la atención de Sonya.

\- ¡Señora! – Gritó la exploradora alarmada por aquello, estaban corriendo directamente hacía Ashe.  
\- "Solo quedan cinco." – Pensó ella ignorando todo lo demás.

Sonya comenzó a correr hacia los diez, logró interceptarlos solo a dos metros de su líder. Comenzó la lucha con ellos pero a pesar de su gran experiencia no se veía capaz de derrotar a diez enemigos que la rodeaban.

Mientras tanto Ashe continuaba total y absolutamente concentrada en acabar con los enemigos que mantenían a raya a los jinetes que ahora mismo se encontraban luchando a vida o muerte para mantenerse sobre sus monturas.

Cuando Sonya ya había logrado matar a seis soldados una espada se clavó en su espalda, no podía detener a los que la habían rodeado. Otro de ellos dio un corte horizontal en la parte de atrás de su rodilla haciendo que se viese forzada a hincarla en la nieve de Freljord.

Nada más caer no se molestaron ni un segundo en rematarla, solo querían acabar con Ashe a toda costa. Se abalanzaron sobre ella justo cuando estaba tensando su arco.

\- "El ultimo." – Pensó ella mientras disparaba su flecha.  
\- ¡Ashe! – Gritó Sonya viendo que los cuatro hombres ya estaban prácticamente sobre ella.

Dio un salto hacia atrás por puro instinto, pero no llegaría a tiempo a esquivar las espadas y hachas que se cernían sobre ella. Por un instante pensó que sería muy triste que muriese allí, pero al final por haberse centrado tanto en acabar con los lanceros y proteger a sus jinetes había descuidado todo lo demás.

Como si fuese a cámara lenta tensó una vez más su arcó, si iba a morir contra esos enemigos al menos los mataría a la misma vez.

Sin embargo no hizo falta disparar, un jinete procedente desde la retaguardia, desde las llanuras, arrolló a los hombres aplastando a dos de ellos y partiendo por la mitad a los otros dos de un único golpe con su espadón.

\- Tryndamere… - Dijo Ashe sorprendida al ver al hombre con él que se había prometido.

Sin embargo este no se detuvo a decir nada, continuó de forma imparable su carrera hacía los hombres de Sejuani. Rápidamente sobrepaso los jinetes de Ashe y se abalanzó él solo hacía una treintena de enemigos.

\- ¡Cargad! – Ordenó Ashe al recordar que había acabado con todos los que oponían resistencia a los jinetes.

Después fue donde estaba Sonya para asegurarse de que sus heridas no eran mortales. Se encontraba con los ojos abiertos tratando de aguantar el dolor de haber sido atravesada.

\- Venced esta batalla. – Le ordenó de forma maternal.

Ashe rezó para que la vida de su amiga no expirase aquel día y después siguió a sus hombres, sus flechas aún tenían mucho que decir.

Mientras tanto los jinetes se estaban abriendo paso fácilmente entre la infantería enemiga usando una formación de flecha con Tryndamere a la cabeza. Con cada espadazo el Rey Bárbaro acababa con la vida de uno o dos enemigos al instante.

Cuando Ashe llegó a la batalla sus hombres ya habían visto su carga frenada al llegar al corazón de la formación enemiga. La Arquera de Hielo pudo observar, mientras disparaba, que Tryndamere había desmotando de su imponente caballo negro al llegar al centro.

Se sorprendió al observar como un único hombre era capaz de utilizar con tanta maestría, velocidad y fuerza un arma que debía pesar más de sesenta kilos fácilmente. Cada giró de su espada se convertía en tres o cuatro hombres muertos y no tenía que preocuparse de la defensa porque simplemente cada uno de ellos moría antes de acercarse.

Entre los jinetes, el devastador estilo marcial de Tryndamere y las flechas de Ashe no tardaron ni un minuto en diezmar a todos los enemigos.

Mientras los hombres se encontraban celebrando la victoria la Arquera de Hielo se colocó junto al Rey Bárbaro y apunto con su flecha hacía el único enemigo que había sobrevivido y estaba huyendo colina arriba, se trataba del capitán del escuadrón y gracias al terreno ya se había perdido.

\- No le darás. – Dijo Tryndamere subestimando sus habilidades. – Lo hemos perdido de vista. – Añadió ladeando su cabeza hacía ella.  
\- Estos pertenecían a una cuadrilla de reconocimiento, si solo uno escapa su misión se podrá considerar exitosa.

Ashe guardó la flecha en el carcaj de nuevo y tras concentrarse un segundo de su mano derecha empezó a emanar una extraña energía azulada y blanca. Tryndamere observó fascinado como tras un pequeño movimiento de esta misma lanzó hacía el cielo una especie de proyectil en forma de pájaro que rápidamente se perdió sobre la montaña.

La Arquera de Hielo cerró los ojos, ya no los necesitaba, y sujetó de nuevo su flecha y su arco tensándolo con fuerza mientras una gran oleada de energía mágica comenzaba a rodearla. El Rey Bárbaro dio un paso hacia atrás al ver como aquella flecha se rodeó de toda aquella magia creando un enorme proyectil de hielo puro.

Había oído historias sobre aquello, pero creyó que la famosa Flecha de Cristal Encantada no era más que un mito sobre sus enormes capacidades como arquera. Se equivocó.

Cuando Ashe soltó la cuerda del Arco de Avarosa esta salió despedida a una gran velocidad surcando la ladera de la montaña y dejando un rastro helado a su paso. La flecha llegó a perderse de la vista de Tryndamere al llegar a la cima, pero unos segundos después se pudo escuchar el impacto perfectamente.

\- Esta muerto. – Dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

Tryndamere supo que no tenía ni un único motivo para no creerlo y no hacía falta comprobarlo.

Ashe se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver el estado de Sonya y sus hombres. Él se limitó a observar su espalda mientras pensaba en lo sucedido. Aunque a los pocos segundos decidió seguirla.

Las heridas de Sonya no eran precisamente leves pero no moriría si era atendida pronto. Además habían perdido doce caballos y siete hombres. Nueve tenían heridas leves y uno estaba en estado crítico. Los otros tres estaban, por fortuna, ilesos junto a sus monturas.

\- No podremos reanudar el camino hacia la Guardia de Hielo. – Dijo Sonya mientras Ashe la ayudaba a levantarse.  
\- Y el camino hacia el campamento es peligrosamente largo. – Añadió ella acercando a su protectora hacía su montura. Ashe se sentía culpable por su estado, había sido herida por protegerla.

Los hombres ya se habían agrupado. Algunos de ellos simplemente compartirían montura, especialmente aquellos que estaban heridos. Atenderles era la prioridad ahora.

Tryndamere se acercó a Sonya y Ashe, él ya estaba de nuevo sobre su montura aunque había escuchado la conversación que las dos habían tenido hacía un segundo.

\- Cabalguemos juntos hacía el Campamento Bárbaro. Podemos llegar en hora y media si avanzamos a buen ritmo. – Sugirió él al acercarse a ellas.  
\- Supongo que es nuestra mejor opción ahora.

A Ashe todavía no le hacía demasiada ilusión visitar tan pronto dicho campamento, sin embargo ahora solo importaba la salud de sus hombres. Ya le dolía profundamente en el alma tener que abandonar los cuerpos de los que habían muerto. Simplemente ahora no podían cargar con ellos.

Tras una pequeña orden comenzaron la marcha hacia el Campamento Bárbaro donde podrían ser atendidos. Imperaba un silencio absoluto entre los jinetes ya que aunque habían ganado habían perdido muchos hombres y el dolor de las heridas aún estaba reciente.

Ashe se fijó un segundo en Tryndamere, se habían quedado separados del resto en la vanguardia de la formación. La noche anterior se pasó todo el rato pensando cómo era posible que un único guerrero derrotase a todos los líderes de las tribus. Haberlo visto hoy luchando había disipado todas sus dudas. Había aniquilado fácilmente más de una decena de hombres y parecía no haberle costado en lo más mínimo.

Por su parte el Rey Bárbaro estaba pensando que se alegraba de tener a la Arquera de Hielo como aliada, como todo luchador cuerpo a cuerpo estaba concienciado de que en una batalla su muerte podría llegar de la forma más rápida y absurda ante un arquero. Y saber que había una capaz de acabar con la vida de un enemigo a más de trescientos metros de distancia y sin ningún tipo de visión no era nada alentador.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que nos atacaban? – Preguntó Ashe con algo de curiosidad y rompiendo el silencio.  
\- Es imposible que no escuche el estruendo de una batalla. – Respondió ladeando su cabeza para mirarla.  
\- ¿Y porque volviste? Nos superaban en número y el resultado no parecía en absoluto alentador.  
\- Habría luchado con todos ellos aunque estuviese solo. – Tryndamere acompaño su contestación con una sonora carcajada llena de confianza.  
\- Aun así… has arriesgado tu vida por una gente que no es la tuya… no aun al menos. – Ashe no podía comprender aquel gesto tan altruista y sacrificado.

Tryndamere dejó correr unos segundos de silencio, parecía que estaba escogiendo mentalmente las palabras adecuadas para responder las dudas de su prometida.

\- Cuando era un niño mis padres me enseñaron que la mayor fortaleza de un hombre reside en su familia. Algo que sin duda merece la pena proteger. – Respondió Tryndamere de forma enigmática.

Aunque Ashe no necesitó pensar demasiado para entender a la perfección a que se refería el Rey Bárbaro con aquellas palabras. Después de aquello mantuvieron el silencio el resto del viaje, quisieron respetar el dolor de los heridos y simplemente no había más que decir por ahora.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
